Happiness
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "More borderline scenes with fluffy situations involving Gray and Lucy and the fun they had with each other. What happened afterwards and stuff which you might want to know." A fluffy GrayLu one-shot/sequel.


**Disclaimer:- **_Fairy Tail is mine!...in my fantasies of-course :p_

**Summary:- **_"More borderline scenes with fluffy situations involving Gray and Lucy and the fun they had with each other. What happened afterwards and stuff which you might want to know." A fluffy GrayLu one-shot/sequel._

_Woah. The response to the one-shot **"Drizzling"** was amazing. I didn't expect people to like it so much. Thanks a lot, guys:D As I promised, here is the **sequel.** Enjoy:)_

**Note:-**

_Although it does not contain M-rated scenes but it does hint those so read at your own risk. **I recommend reading this after you have read the prequel to it, i.e "Drizzling" or else you won't understand it as it is**. Thank you:)_

* * *

===O=O=O=O=O===

"Now that was...amazing..."

Gray whispered quietly, huffing as he fell on the bed with his arms spread wide. It was unbelievable to him that he would do _things _which he could fantasize to do with the girl of his dreams.

"For you only... My back is hurting so much!" Lucy complained loudly, poking his naked chest.

"Hmm, by that do you mean that my technique was good? " He smirked at her, playing with the golden-yellow hair.

"Of-course it was amazing" She said nonchalantly only to change ten shades of red.

"..." His eyes widened slightly at the compliment, satisfying his manly pride.

"T-that was not my point!" She yelled, only to find out that she had nothing to say. And was his gaze always so much of a killer?

He grinned at her sheepishly and she decided to use her last resort; i.e. shut him up by doing things which made him extremely happy. Cuddling her body around his, she gave him a _"how's-that?"_ look and the way his breath became unsteady, looks like that she succeeded. As she was celebrating over her victory by smiling to herself, he opened his mouth again.

"Um, Lucy? I think we should go for another round..." He glanced at her, scratching his cheeks which were turning pink.

"W-wha-"

Before she could react, he was on top of her. As his passionate gaze squeezed each and every bit of her soul, her cheeks flush a deep crimson red.

"Gray..." she barely whispered his name.

.

.

.

Sweat formed on his forehead, as he saw her eyes turning red and an evil grin possessing her.

.

.

.

.

"LUCY KICK!"

A blow to finish the job and the guy was completely satisfied. Rubbing the injured spot, he laid next to her again, totally at a loss of words.

"Did you have your round?" She questioned bitterly, only to see a quick nod.

"Good. Now, let me sleep." She changed her position, keeping herself a few inches away from him.

.

.

.

A few minutes passed with an eternal silence enveloping the space. Raising her head slightly, she was quickly glancing at him, trying to know how _bad_ his condition actually was. As she witnessed an expression of pain over his face, she started to feel guilty. A few moments and she couldn't take it anymore.

.

.

.

"Does it hurt?..." She asked unconsciously and begin to curse herself for taking the action.

.

A moment passed and he tilted his face, signaling a _"yes"_. She clenched her fist and cussed herself for the millionth time.

_"It was his fault too but..."_

She sighed and moved her mouth closer to him. As soon as he caught the blonde moving towards him, he freaked out. Having the wrong idea in his mind, the ice stripper began to mumble.

"Lucy, I am sorry! I will not say anything about that so - "

Before he could finish his rant, she grabbed his neck with both of her hands and placed her perfectly shaped lips on his icy cold ones. His eyes spread apart but soon softened as he looked at her confusingly. She grinned and bit his lips, exploring all around while he supported her.

The tongue fight started and the ice maker emerged victorious. As he embraced her firmly, he began to ravish the inside of her mouth. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Chocolate brown orbs stared at dark blue ones, slightly disappointed but they had to take in some air. He placed her comfortably on his chest and looked at her naughtily. She raised her eyebrow, his eyes asking something for which he kicked in the for first place.

She sighed to herself.

" Mou...But this is the last time, okay?"

His eyes sparkled a bit, causing her to chuckle. He coughed up and the sweet couple started to laugh together, rubbing their foreheads to each others.

* * *

O==O==O==O==O

The next day was so not an easy one for the stellar spirit mage. She felt pain all over her body, mainly _some of_ the lower private one. She laid with her back-side in front, trying hard to subside the pain.

_"Well, yesterday was pretty crazy, I guess." _She sighed as she recollected some of the memories.

Who knew that we_ would end up doing THAT and THAT too! Wait, we ended up doing everything from my notes!" _Her face went scarlet-red, unknown to her that whether it was from embarrassment or it was just plain anger.

_ "This guy!" _She gave a scary stare, unknown to the peacefully sleeping raven-haired guy.

_"But some things really changed. Who knew that I had a thing for black hair~_ She grinned, looking at the boy next to her and started to brush through his black hair with her tender fingers.

Not only she was able to overcome her hate for the rain but also, for the first time in her life, she got familiar with the feeling of love and being loved in return...Although she was still unsure for the last point because of obvious reasons but it did not matter anymore since she had an idea about, how much he cared for her.

Remembering that she had not written in her diary the previous day, she took out a blue cover from the drawer next to her bed and placed it on her lap. Sitting with her legs hanging down the bed, she started writing what she had just gone through. The celestial spirit mage wrote some important points, awkwardly blushing after commenting about how good it felt. As she completed the note, the female mage highlighted the last part. The part which read,

_"Because there might be a reason to hate the rain but as long as you make a memory, you will start loving it."_

She carefully examined the contents, tapping the nib of pan near the last sentence. After taking one last look at it, she closed it, grinning to herself. She stared at the boy next to her and crawled up next to him. Using his arm as a pillow, she closed her eyes peacefully.

_She was having a sweet dream, a dream about him and her. He was proposing to her in front of all of their guild mates. __She cried, surprised to see the love he was giving her. Hearing an immediate "yes", h_e happily passed a ring made out of ice through her finger. They smiled to each other in-front of the roaring crowd and had a tender kiss. As they parted, she thought of one and the only thing.

_ Finally, he was all hers!_

_._

The ice maker poked her skin but she did not reacted, not at all. All he could see was a grin formed on her beautiful face with her cheeks tinting red.

He stood there, trying to guess but failed to make any sense out of it. Passing fingers through his hair, he hesitatingly stepped towards. He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. The ice maker stepped back and then outside of her apartment. The ice mage began to walk along the road and looked upwards at the slightly dark sky, eyes widening as if to realize something.

_"Oh, now it makes sense. Looks like she was dreaming about me." _He smirked to himself.

_"As if..."_

A small smile formed on a corner of his lips.

_But still... "_

His feet stopped on the glistening surface.

_"At least she is mine now."_

He grinned, scratching his cheek in happiness.

A small rain-shower began to fall, startling the ice maker and causing him to speed up to reach his house. The drizzle which brought them together, was smiling on their happy union and this was just the start of their new life together.

O===O===The End===O===O

* * *

**Writer's Corner:-**

_Ok, did you expect it to turn into an ecchi story for a moment, didn't you? Fooled ya :p Hope that satisfied all of you :) Send me feedback by **reviewing **please so that I can know what did you like and what not. _

_Gah, now I want my OTP to end up together so much -_- LUCY AND GRAY, PLEASE END UP TOGETHER! I BEG YOU TWO COZ YOu ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!...Sigh.._

**_For Nora:-_**

_I am really glad that you like it:) You have reviewed almost all of the stories of mine. I am really thankful for that :D __Btw why don't you show yourself up? I mean, make an account here or something so that we can properly talk:)__**Your last line amazed me! I was thinking about the same thing a few hours ago**,"What if someone says that I have written a story about summer, winter. Do I have plans for autumn or spring too?"** O_O. I am getting psychic maybe or probably you are xD Hmm, maybe? The spring one is already included in **"Confessions Are Not Always Simple"** in Lucy's dream so I am not motivated much. As for autumn one, I might add it in** "Lonely Person" :)_


End file.
